Phobetor
Timeline Asteroid base set up as part of the labs that originally studied the "flesh of God" which gave rise to synthflesh, manipulators, amps, and The Altered. The base itself is extremely old. The deepest parts of the base are the oldest and most sensitive, with newer parts being built on as time passed. The original internal section was created to study the Flesh of god, producing synthflesh, reality altering technology and several other technologies as a result. After this, the altered wars began and the base was abandoned for the first time. After the altered wars were over, the base was reclaimed and used for research into synthflesh and Amp tech. The theory for "Candidates" came from this base and they hypothosized that there might be some humans who are uniquely suited for transformation into the "Synth-hybrids". Search for the candidates begins, but takes over 200 years. Many original scientists wait in suspention till they are awakened to begin work. 32 candidates are brought to the lab. Of those, only 9 are considered strong candidates. These strong candidates are removed from testing and are trained in the use of amps, the remaining 23 are used as test subjects. Operations Operation: Ardent Reverie First attempt to fuse living tissue and synthflesh using infusions of liquidifed synth-flesh material, as well as chembath fluids and rotating electrical currents. Failed and resulted in the loss of two test subjects and the injury of several others. 21 subjects remain. Operation: Eburnine Part of the second attempt to fuse synthflesh. This operation was mainly an attempt to find methods of growing synthflesh in such a way as to resemble human cells as opposed to its original configuration. The project succeeded to a reasonable degree (Bone structure could not be replicated) and paved the way for the next project. Operation: Atavistic Herald Second attempt to fuse living tissue and synthflesh using artifically created copies of test subject limbs made of synthflesh. Original limb ambutated and artifical limb attached. Done in the chembath, along with the aid of medigel and automated surgical instruments. Considered a failure, despite the first appearance of "Gray Flesh" a hyridization of human and synthflesh. This gray flesh proves to have died soon after forming and the toxic properties if the Synthflesh fluid damage the living tissue of the subjects after the limb is attached. Before being removed, subjects showed an ability to move and control the new limbs, though they also report mental effects, which are written off as physiological side effects of the poisoning. No fatalities immediately, but 4 subjects die between this test and the next, thought to have been a long term reaction to the poisoning. 19 remain. Operation:Ivy Crown A series of experiments where the goal was to create a way to make humans resistant or immune to the toxic effects of the Synthflesh "blood". Proves exteremly difficult and eventually untenable. Tests on vat grown flesh shows that, in order to become immune to the effects, the body chemistry needs to be altered to a radical degree. To the point that creatures altered in this way to not survive long without extrenal aid and infusions of needed chemicals. Deemed unsuitable for their needs. Operation:Pascal With the failure of Ivy Crown, a new way of keeping test subjects alive was needed. Rather then alter their chemistry, experiments were done to find ways to prevent the toxins in the synthflesh from harming the subject, an antidote rather then an immunization. Resulted in the creation of an "Antidote" popularly named Pascal's quicksilver after the projet name and the substance's appearance. Noted that Pascal's quicksilver has long term harmful side effects for those under its effect. Operation: Argus Third attempt to fuse living tissue with synthflesh. Attempt is basically identical to Atavistic Herald, but with the subjects being given intravenous injections of Pascal's Quicksilver. Test is considered a success, formation of a definitive band of living "Grayflesh" between synthflesh and normal limb. Considered the first step toward a true merging or combination. All test subjects survive this test, but those who have been giving artificial limbs using this process are placed in stasis between testing, in order to stave off the long term effects of Pascal's Quicksilver. Operation: Ganymede Tests done on the living grayflesh, with new quantities of it being created by repeated "Fusing" using the same method as in Operation Argus. Large quantities of Grayflesh are used in testing, resulting in 10 test subjects being "expended" as they are repeatedly fused and have the resulting grayflesh harvested. Discoveries about Grayflesh and the living mixture of human and synthflesh enable the creation of the Hayber process for the forced repacement of human cells with duplicate synthflesh ones. This process produces what they consider "True" hybrid of human and synth, unlike the co-mingling of the two seen in grayflesh. 9 Test subjects remain. Operation: Granite Nine. The final transformative tests before the strong candidates are used. All 9 remaining test subjects are put through the Hayber process, some to greater or lesser degrees. Of the Original 9, 5 survive the process, with only 1 of those 5 having been transformed on any major level. Corelation drawn between level of candidancy and capacity to withstand Hayber process. All attempts to perform Hayber process on brain matter results in death of subject. Surviving subjects are renamed Alpha 1-5, with Alpha 5 being the subject who survived the greatest degree of transformation. Operation: Beta Upshot The series of experiments and observations of the Alpha group, Alpha 5 in particular. Subjects begin to experience psychological symptoms similar to hysteria, dementia and even violent psycosis. It is discovered that injections of Pascal's Quicksilver can reduce these effects for a short time, but can not prevent them forever. Soon, more toxic effects begin to manifest and the hybridized parts begin to reject the human parts and vice versa. Oddly, those who had endured more of the process survived longer, with Alpha 5 being the longest lived. Alpha 5 is placed in stasis while still alive, as a backup if needed. Scientists come to the conclusion that the transformation must be complete in order to prevent rejection. Operation: Morpheus The nine strong candidates undergo the Hayber Process on their entire bodies, including their brains. Four initially survive: Candidates 2, 4, 7 and 8. Post Morpheus: Immediate: Candidate 2 is declared to be comatose and is placed on life support while being monitored. He remains in this state. 6 hours: Candidate 8 appears to implode or be crushed inwards. Cameras capture the event, which lasts less then 1/10th of a second. Leaves nothing behind, does no damage. Two Weeks: Candidate 7 Vanishes, taking a large chunk of the base with her, leaving a perfectly smooth sphere of nothing that is a quarter mile in diameter. 6 months: Candidate 4 is considered to be the Project's only true success. 7 months: On orders from someone up the foodchain, all data regarding subject 4 is transfered to an unknown server and then the originals and any copies are expunged. Candidate 4 is still found in records, but any specifics regarding them are gone. 8 months: Operation Phobos, which seeks to vivisect Candidate 2, now considered to be clinically braindead and no longer of any use, is authorized. However it fails to be undertaken as the lead surgeon and several scientsts assigned to it experience abnormal fears, hallucinations and sudden attacks of paranoia. The operation is put on hold. 10 months: Operation Phobos Prime is set to be undertaken, but a life supprt malfuntion causes a depresurization of the clean room the surgeons and scientists are passing through on their way to the room holding Candidate 2. There are no survivors. 10 months: The base begins experiencing mechanical and electronic malfunctions more often, inhabitants complain of nightmares and hallucinations. Many of these hallucinations are shared among several people. Suspition that Candidate 2 might be the cause increases, but all readings show him to be completely brain dead, kept alive only by machines. 11 months: Jason Alton, part of the on base security team, kills several people and injures the player character before attempting to unplug Candidate 2. He detonates into a red mist before he is able to. Much of the inner portion of the base goes dark and is sealed off. 12 months: Things once constrained to hallucinations have now begun appearing as corporeal objects. Many more people are killed and the middle level is sealed off. Evacuation begins. 12 months: The base is left in the hands of the Base Computer, Diogenes. Diogenes seals the base and activates the warning beacon, which tells passing ships of a "Biological hazard". Category:Background